return of lelouch
by holo the wise wolf13
Summary: lelouch and c2 show up at ashword with someone else


Its 3 days after the zero requiem c2 is traveling in the back of a wagon full of hay looking up at the sky saying "I once said geass was the power of the king that causes loneliness but maybe that's not quite right lelouch."yes and i cant beilve im immortal now i promise never to leave you alone again" said lelouch then he looked up at c2 and said "we should stop for tonight and rest."then c2 turned to him said oh lelouch how can i possible rest now lets just have she began to kiss his neck soon enogh they were naked and were doing it really hard and the next day he wokeup to c2's naked body next to him hanging onto his waist tightly then he bentdown "i love you c2 and will you marry me?"c2 wokeup at that and said "sure and i love you too."so they got married and had a daugter and named her cornelia that all happean 5 yrs ago.c2 turned to lelouch and asked "do you miss your sister and friends?"lelouch turned to her and said "yes but im dead to the world."then suddenly a girl with green hair with black at the ends with purple eyes came in and said "i wanna see area11 daddy and mommy?"meanwhile back in area 11 nunnally princesscornelia and milly and kallen were hanging out then nunnally turned to milly and said "i miss my bigbrother i wish he ddidnt have to die."then milly said "i know we all miss him."then she went over to kallen and asked "do you miss c2."kallen said no if he never met her then he would still be alive."but she was so nice to me when i couldnt see."then milly caME up to them and asked "who is c2?"meanwhile back at c2 and lelouchs house they asked her "why do you wanna go there?"then cornelia said "cause its where you met dady isnt it?"then they said "ok there is someone we want you to met."so they lefted for area 11 a few days later c2 and cornelia arived at ashword achmey meanwhile in the other room milly kallen nunnally and rivalz are in the other room talking abot lelouch then they suddenly heard a little girls voice saying "wow this is a really big room"then she goes up to milly and say "who are you pretty lady?"then milly turns to her and says im milly and your purple eyes are really pretty."then she turns back to kallen and asked who is c2?"then suddenly c2 apperd in the door and says im c2 why do you ask who c2 is?" then kallen run to c2 and said lelouch would still be alive if he nevr met you."oh you think so kallen"then milly turned to c2 and asked is this your child?"then cornelia ran up to c2 like she knew then c2 walked up to nunnally and said im c2 and huged her and said im sorry about lelouch i really did love your brother oh by the way this is cornelia."they all looked at and said you named her after one of lelouchs and nunnally sisters."then rivalz cameup to c2 and asked "shes lelouchs daugter isnt she?" c2 turns to him and askes "what makes you think that?"they all say the color of he eyes." she then says fine she is and she wanted to came here and meet you all."then c2 goes over toi nunnally and asks "what would you say to lelouch if you could see him right now?"that i miss him why do you ask."c2 then turns to kallen and asked do i look liked i aged at all in the past 5yrs?"kallen says no you look excatly the same but how is that possible."c2 then turns everyone and says "im immortal thats how."nunnally your brother is alive and hes immortal like me and hes made me want to live again i only give him his geass so i could die but i fell in love with him."then they all look at her and say hes been alive this whole time"yes he has and hs coming over to see everyone later"thn suddenly lelouch appeared then nunnally gose up to himand askes "is it really you lelouch?"he turns to her and says "yes its really me and im married to c2"so milly are you happy im alive or are you mad?"milly turns to him and says "its very good to see you again where have you been?"then cornelia sees her halfbrother standing there and runs up and hugs him lelouch then turns to nunnally and says "im srry i cant stay i promise c2 i would never leave her alone again."then princess cornelia and nunnally asks "does she have a geass power?" while look at the girl hiding behind milly.c2 looks lelouch and then she says "yes its like my geass power was it makes people love her but i sealed it until she can use it right."then nunnally turned to c2 and asked "did he really promise never to leave you alone again?"c2 turns to her and says yes cause a witch should never be without her demon."they all look at her and say why do you call him demon?"c2 turns to them and says "cause a long time ago he told me if im supose to be a witch then he would be a demon."dont look at me like that im going to be 700 this year"oh thats right you what know how old she is 5."then milly went up and asked "why did you give lelouch geass?"c2 turned to her and said "so i could finally die and end this hell of a life but when the time came i couldnt do it i couldnt let him be forced into this hell alone so i sent him into my mind so i could protect him from charles."then milly said "your mind?"c2 turned to and said "yes i was going to let charles grant my wish when suddenly i hear this idot voice saying he promise me th smilie i never had so i helped him and sealed off my own code so i wouldnt die i still dont know why i did that."Rivzals cam up to her and said "your not britian are you?"c2 turned to him and said no im chinese so shes a halfblood."then c2 turned to milly and said "isnt it ironic kallen also a halfblood but shs half japnese and i need you to tell m how you been?"well ive been fine why do you ask?"c2 then turns to her and says "cause we hread there were people causeing trobule for nunnally."then lelouch walked over and picked up cornelia and said "we need you to stay here for a few days."then he turned to milly and said can you keep an eye on her for us well return after all we cant die."sure but wouldnt it be better to leave her with family like nunnally." then c2 said "its not safe for her to be around her and make sure she doesnt tell anyone who here parents are if they find out shes lelouch daugter theyll hurt her"ok ill keep her safe your my friend now c2 so please be careful" said milly

then c2 walked up to cornelia and gave her a pink box and said to her "dont use your geass on anyone here."then she turned to nunnally and said "dont trust anyone who you met on the street."then c2 turned to her daugter and "said tell her your name."she turns to milly and says "my name is cornelia."now cornelia darling we'll return in 3 days so be good for them ok."then cornelia asked "where are you going?"c2 turns to her and "says to meet with zero."then c2 and lelouch lefted then cornelia turned to milly and asked "whos zero and why is my mom trying to find him?"um hes a very important friend now dont wonder off."meanwhile outside c2 turns to lelouch and askes are you sure we can find him that easy?"he turns to her and says yes all we need to do is find the black knights base we need our son back after all."so they head towards the blackknights base meanwhile cornelia turned towards milly and asked "why does my dad look so sad all the time like he miss someone?"milly turned to her and said i dont know but i have an idea."He most likely miss his sister "oh just like i miss my."milly looked at her and asked "your what?"oh my daddy when hes not around."

meanwhile c2 and lelouch had found the blackknights base and were greeted with guns pointed at lelouch tuned to them and said "we only came here to talk to zero."then zero appeared and said "its ok he only came here to get his son." then he walked out holding a boy with green hair with black at the tips and one purlpe eye and one gold and said "Heres your son i kepted him safe like you told me i bet your daugter will be happy to see her other half"c2 walked up and took her son and said "thank you you did you part will"then they lefted then there son turned to them and asked "why did you hide me away?"his onepurple eye and gold eye looking at them confused. c turned to him and said "cause your sisters geass was out of contral but now its not."then they were back at ashword meanwhile inside cornelia turned to mily and said "mommy and daddy are back."milly and kallen turned to her and asked "how can you possibly know that?"cornelia turned to them and said "its a serct mommy told me to never tell anyone but i guess youll find out soon enogh."then the door opned with c2 holding a boy with green hair wsith blac at the tip and one purple eye and gold who then ran up to cornelia and said sister i missed you so much." milly went up to c2 and said "you mean she had a twin brother."c2 turnedto her and said "yes but he cant use geass and his eyes are two different colors."lelouch walked up to cornelia and said "sorry it took us so long to come back were you ok here?"then he turned to nunnally and said "you can come over any time you wanted we live in the county side but we do have a house near the city."then she turned to lelelouch and said "lets go home to our seaside home."so all 4 of them lefted


End file.
